Tug of War
by The Sparrow's Crest
Summary: Juvia is let down by Gray, and she moves on unsteadily, but instead with another certain ice mage there to support her. However, Gray regrets what he has done and has been bothering that certain ice mage about returning "his girl" back to him. What will be the result of these mixed events? Pairings : [Lyvia/July] and a One sided [Gruvia] Rated T for cussing and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: First Event

**I just love Juvia so much I wanted to make some pair fanfictions, so I'll just be starting with Lyvia and then move on to Navia/JuTsu. Anyways, Enjoy! **

**Summary : Juvia is let down by Gray, and she moves on unsteadily, but instead with another certain ice mage there to support her. However, Gray regrets what he has done and has been bothering that certain ice mage about returning "his girl" back to him. What will be the result of these mixed events? Pairings : [Lyvia/July] (Ooh a month!), One sided [Gruvia]**

**Rating : T for cussing, might change in later chapters, maybe.**

* * *

"Gray-sama!"

He cursed inwardly as an overexcited Juvia came running in from the guild doors and propping into the seat infront of him, with eyes so bright and a smile so god damn fucking innocent, it prompted him to force a smile. She opened her mouth and started to begin her daily chatter, blabbering about _him_, again.

"Gray-sama, how was your job? Juvia just asks because you've been gone for three days and Juvia was worried because of this, oh and you're not injured, are you? I hope you aren't, you don't look it but Juvia just wants to make sure! A-ano, Gray-sama, Juvia was wondering if you could come with her to this place just once, it's right down the-

"Stop."

"A-ano?" she whispered. The guild became almost completely quiet, as some members seemed to have lots of other important matters to chatter about. Most narrowed their eyes and stared at the scene, while some did that and clenched their fists in anger, particularly Lucy, Lyon, Gajeel and others that particularly knew Juvia.

"You heard me, stop it. You've been stalking me since and probably a bit before you and Gajeel joined Fairy Tail, and it irritates me. Don't you have a life? I don't like you in the way you think, Juvia, and I swear I will never. I will only think of you as a friend, so just give up and move on." He pointed his thumb to the exit, where the guild door seemed to stare, open, almost as if for Juvia to leave.

Silence.

"Juvia will..stop..' she faltered, her eyes cast downward as she got up, exiting through the open guild doors as it shut right after she exited, and that was when the guild heard the large downpour of the rain that represented their fellow member's emotions.

* * *

**Sorry, Short chapter. This is just the first event, but I plan to make the chapters a just-right amount, not too long and not too short. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions and Trouble

Story starts here :

* * *

A punch slammed into his face as he crashed into the wall. 'What the hell did I do?' Gray thought as he struggled to get up from the rubble around him.

"What did you do this time, hm? That's not how you reject someone, you ass! You know her emotions are vulnerable, but you just had to go and upset her, didn't you? What the fuck!" a voice roared towards him, he couldn't quite decipher it as his eyes were closed, it seemed like it could be either Natsu or Gajeel, but he still didn't get his answer when someone kicked him roughly in the stomach, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Juvia tried to wipe her tears away as she ran, keeping her head down as to not draw any attention, maybe. She stopped at an alleyway, her feet exhausted as she leaned back on the wall, panting partially from exhaustion and mostly from her tears.

"What have you got on you?"

She looked up and saw three men holding long daggers, staring down at her sitting figure on the ground. Didn't they mind the rain? It was pouring right now in Magnolia, and these three men were standing in front of her, waiting for her answer. She would have considered becoming a friend if they weren't trying to mug her right now.

"A-ano...I-I don't h-have anything at the m-moment..." she quickly lied. She carried a small amount of 20,000 jewel everyday in her pocket. She wanted to use her magic but one, she felt too unstable to use it and two, she didn't want to have to resort to violence.

"Lies." the tallest one muttered, as they advanced. She quickly got up to defend herself as they had knives, but she was seemingly too late as one dagger jabbed into her shoulder and another created a long gash at her stomach, however just as another dagger attempted to strike, the three men froze.

"Ice-make: Eagle!" a familiar voice shouted and Juvia's heart leaped, thinking it was Gray but she then calmed, as Gray used Static Ice-make magic, and there could only be one other person she knew who used Ice-make magic...

Lyon.

The three men fell as soon as the eagles struck, their bodies falling to the floor as it revealed a calm Lyon who quickly panicked at the sight of her bleeding shoulder, and rushed towards her, ripping a piece of cloth from his robe and tying it around her wound. He ripped a larger piece, tying it around the gash at her stomach as he immediately picked her up.

"L-Lyon?" she looked up confusedly, her stomach wound affecting her breath as it was dangerously close to her lungs.

"Don't speak. I'll take you back to the guild."

"B-but we can go to Porlyusica-"

"Doesn't she hate humans?"

"Y-yes but she..." she cringed, unable to speak very well and this only made Lyon stand up and rush towards the Fairy Tail guild doors.

'I don't want too much attention when I get back, not after that' she thought, as her eyes closed.

* * *

Gray was sitting on one of the guild tables, talking to Lucy and Natsu, after finally the guild calmed down and would leave him alone, though his back was bandaged and slightly broken.

Lucy and Natsu suddenly turned their heads, and Gray quickly followed their gaze, and his eyes widened at what he saw, feeling a mixture of envy and dismay.

Lyon of Lamia Scale was carrying an unconscious Juvia to the guild, and he felt anger as he saw the wounds. He quickly pushed the table back, running over to Juvia quickly to which someone said "Gray!" in surprise of his quick action.

"Juvia.." he whispered, but she could not hear him.

* * *

End of Chapter Two.

Oh and "Ano" in Japanese is kind of like "Um..". It also means "what" in Filipino, but that doesn't really matter at the moment.

Review!


End file.
